


Letting Go

by orphan_account



Series: Heartbreak [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had my heart and soul, but once you said no you still had my heart just not my soul.
Relationships: Finn The Human & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Heartbreak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886662
Kudos: 15





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Farmer Kent, but call me Kent. So I hope you enjoy my first Bubbline story, but if you looked at the warnings and the summary you could probably tell this won't be a happy ending. Oh and one more thing this story is very personal to me, because something of this kind happened to me.

You know if I had known you'll say no. I wouldn't had asked. I really really wanted to make this work, but I guess it's not meant to be. You know what though you still have my heart and I can't get it back. When I gave you my heart you took it and broke it in a thousand pieces and said ok when I said I had a crush on you for a while. You just said ok and that was that. You know that hurt a lot, I cried for a week every damned night because of you. You did this to me and I can't take back what I said, but just as much as I want to take back what I said. I really don't want to. I don't know why I really don't want to. You hurt me and because of that I love you just that much more. 

In the summer that same year I remember asking Finn to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend, but the next week you just ignored me and every time I came by in the night to see you. You just sat at your desk writing notes for your projects. After that I asked Finn what happened and he said she said no. Just no, am I not prefect. Am I not sweet enough for you. Well just so you know I cried again and it hurt so flipping much. That I wanted to hate you and forget you ever existed, but instead I just waited for you to talk to me again. So when you just asked a week later why I wasn't talking to you I wanted so much to slap you and forget you, but I knew I wouldn't because I love you forever and my heart belongs to you too. So I just forced a smile and said I don't know and that I was sorry and you just said that it was ok. Just ok, what am I a candy person you just forgive for something and pretend it never happened after. Well regardless I still love you.

A year later when I came by in the night to see how you were doing. You asked if I still had a crush on you and I remember forcing a laugh and saying what? and then saying no that I didn't have a crush on you still. Even if I still did. After I said that you said ok and pretended that, that never happened too. So after I tried moving on. I really did. I said I had a crush on LSP even if I didn't. Just to move on.

Well it's summer again and I'm 1004 years old now and well I've been thinking that I do need to move on. Well I guess I'm moving on. I got a crush on Flame princess and I want to try again even if I don't got my heart anymore. You killed me in a way that broke my heart and that I needed to make a new one of sorts. Well this time I'm going to try and take this slow so my new make-shift heart won't break, but I want you to know that you had my heart and soul, but once you said no you still had my heart just not my soul. So just know this I'm letting you go.


End file.
